


The Mysterious Penguin-A Gabenath Server Winter Prompt

by Chicken_WithaSaber



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Discord: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gabenath Baby, Gabriel becomes superstitious, Gen, featuring cheese monsters and ghosts of all sorts, will make you laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_WithaSaber/pseuds/Chicken_WithaSaber
Summary: A mysterious penguin with cheesy breath stalks Gabriel Agreste and keeps coming back to 'haunt' him at night. The poor designer is nearly driven insane by worry and superstition. Crack and comedy ensue!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: GNBCAAC Winter 2020 Prompts





	The Mysterious Penguin-A Gabenath Server Winter Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading :)

Gabriel Agreste didn’t necessarily consider himself a spiritual or superstitious kind of person, but this winter season was quickly changing his self-perception. For one thing, the man had recently begun feeling as if he was always being watched; but by what, he couldn’t tell. Anytime he tried to bring this up to his lovely wife Nathalie, she laughed at him and teased him for making dad jokes when their daughter was too young to even understand basic French.

In the middle of a chilly winter night, Gabriel was startled awake in the middle of the night, as a sort of sixth sense alerted him to possible danger. The designer listened quietly, ready to protect his family from harm, but all was silent. The only noise came from Nathalie, who was snoring quietly. Gabriel exhaled, relieved, and turned to his side to glance at the alarm clock, which informed him that it was 2:39 in the (extremely) early morning. Really, he chided himself, he wasn’t a child anymore! Why should he be scared of things that go bump in the night?! But before the exhausted man could close his eyes, he saw a pair of little eyes staring at him menacingly from his nightstand. Clad only in a set of purple capris, Gabriel leapt out of bed to investigate the owner of those monstrous eyes! As he lunged for the nightstand, the mysterious creature somehow _took flight_ and flew above his head, and towards the open window, where it gave him one last glance before flying out cackling the whole time.

Gabriel considered waking Nathalie, but realized that his wife wouldn’t believe him and would grumble at being woken up in the middle of the night. And so the man huddled under the blankets fearfully, praying that the mystery creature wouldn’t return before sunrise, and simultaneously wondering why the room suddenly smelled like rotten cheese.

**\------ Next Day------**

After his terrifying night encounter, Gabriel spent his morning researching, in hopes of figuring out the species of the unidentified little monster. His search history looked something like:

-tiny monsters of the night

-cheese breath monsters scaring me at night

-am I being haunted by a mini ghost?

-signs you are possessed even if you don’t believe in demons?

-Siri, is a vampire after me?

After a solid twelve hours of research, Gabriel determined that he was either being stalked by a hydra, prey for a vampire, or being terrorized by a rogue cheese ghost. All of those options terrified him, and the designer promptly upped security, called an overpriced psychic, gargled with garlic (Nathalie was not too happy about that one), and knocked on every wood surface in sight.

That night while Nathalie and baby Isabella once again snored beside him, Gabriel lay in wait, ready with a flashlight, garlic, silver bullets, and the police on speed dial. The (scam) psychic told him that the unidentified demon would strike at precisely midnight.

Midnight came and left, and Gabriel grew restless. Just as he was about to have a tin of caviar as a midnight snack, however, the little demon burst through the closed window! Gabriel grabbed his flashlight and shined it directly into the monster’s eyes! It let out a familiar sounding squeal and promptly phased back outside, where it flittered away into the horizon. Shaking severely, Gabriel sat down on the bed in an attempt to process what he had just seen. The little creature, which was a _miniature penguin_ could phase through walls, just as Kwamis did! Gabriel immediately called pest control and an animal psychic, in order to figure out what the demon penguin wanted. The man then grabbed his tablet and started to frantically educate himself on every single penguin species. In case their paths crossed again, which he was sure they would, Gabriel was determined to know every different species’ strengths and weaknesses. He would not go down without a fight!

That morning, as he cooked the family their usual breakfast, Gabriel watched a documentary about Adelie penguins. During his morning shower, instead of playing some soothing tones on the Bluetooth speaker, the designer opted to listen to a track called “Penguins In The Wild: Murder, Death and Ice” While he worked out, Gabriel read up on serial killers, and stalked Reddit to learn about signs of possessed animals. In short, by the time noon rolled around the poor designer was convinced that he was being possessed by the ghost of a vengeful, cheese-eating Chinstrap Penguin that was part of a larger penguin Mafia!

Gabriel spent the rest of the day idly designing dresses made out of penguin skin-it was the only thing that would calm his nerves.

To his utter relief, the little penguin-demon-ghost didn’t return that night. He was _finally_ able to get some sleep and enjoy time with Nathalie and Isabella, who were both oblivious to his paranoia.

**\-----Next day: Nathalie's POV-----**

Most morning started out peacefully with Nathalie cuddling their daughter as Gabriel cooked them a lovely breakfast. This morning started out as it usually did, but Nathalie’s peaceful routine was soon interrupted as an _extremely small penguin_ hopped through the door and flew around the room! Settling Isabella down in her crib, Nathalie stared at the little creature, which was now flying tight circles around her. Had it escaped from the zoo? Should she call Mr. Cesaire? She didn’t know penguins could fly! This must be a rare breed that had somehow gotten lost and found its way to the Agreste mansion! Before she could get lost in her musings, however, the little penguin laughed and howled out, “Oooh, I’m a cheese monster! Surrender your cheese or I’ll destroy youooo!” Nathalie was so shocked she could have fainted! But then reasoning took over. “Plagg, why are you dressed as a penguin?” The tiny Kwami groaned and unzipped his miniature costume. “Spoilsport. Marinette sewed me a costume because she thought it would be cute, but I thought I could use it to scare Gabriel.”

Nathalie rolled her eyes. “Plagg, have you been stalking Gabriel for the past month?” The Kwami’s silence and guilty expression told her all she needed to know. Nathalie sighed. “Do Adrien and Marinette know where you are? You know you’re not supposed to leave their apartment without them.*” Again, silence. Nathalie shook her head and reached for her phone. “Marinette? Yes, this is Nathalie. Did you know Plagg has been stalking Gabriel for the past month?” Before Marinette could respond, however, Adrien grabbed the phone and yelled, “Plagg?! Get back over here, or there will be no Camembert for the next year!” Sensing that she wasn’t needed, Nathalie handed her phone to the naughty Kwami and went to find Gabriel. Her husband would be relieved to find out that he was not actually on a penguin Mafia’s hit list. 

And so Plagg was sent back to Adrien’s apartment, where he was promptly put on a diet of highly processed Swiss and Cheddar. Marinette confiscated the little beast’s penguin costume and lectured him about manners. Gabriel was feeling relieved, miffed, and embarrassed all at once. How did he let a little Kwami meddle with his life? Why on _Earth_ had he feared being on some stupid (and fake) penguin’s hit list?!

After some time, however, Gabriel’s embarrassment wore off, and he even designed a last-minute penguin-themed line. After all, because of the many nights he’d spent researching possible penguin assassins, he knew exactly how each penguin species looked like; By now, with his eyes closed, the designer could perfectly describe the plumage of Royal penguins, the call of wild Gentoo Penguin mothers, and the weight of Emperor penguins…. You get the idea 😉.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I thought it turned out funny. I enjoyed driving poor Gabe up the wall with his penguin obcessions.  
> Fun fact, my cat's name is Penguin. XD


End file.
